Vía Láctea
by Lin Zu
Summary: Un amor que va más allá de las estrellas, donde el vacío los consume pero la irrealidad los vuelve a unir... SongFic BillSpen. Reto acústico, tercer concurso de la página La zona fanficker. Pasen y lean.
**Holi! Nos vemos por aquí de nuevo** **Esta es una historia para el concurso de La zona fanficker, con el reto acústico.**

 **La canción es Vía Láctea, pertenece a Zoé. Espero, les guste este SongFic.**

 **Vía Láctea**

Dependiente de tu sonido y tus toques, aquella _sonrisa_ que siempre enloquecía, tus ojos llenos de vida. La noticia de tu muerte fue inesperada, también el _codicilo_ en tu testamento, ¿Qué haré en aquella enorme casa si tú no estás ahí para hacer de mis días más felices?

Después de haber pasado encerrado en esta sombría mansión, en una noche de luna llena pude sentir algo más allá de lo llamado "normal". Escalofriante, helado y sobre todo, solitario. Creer que es verdad o aceptar que fue una mera ilusión de mi cabeza, ya no me importa. Tu cuerpo junto al mío, eso solamente puede ser obra de una vaga fantasía.

"Tu beso fantasma pegado en mi labio inferior y el mapa de tu desnudez"

En la noche siguiente a la espera de tu llegada, me siento en el gran ventanal de tu cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado y aún no vienes? No quiero creer que lo de ayer fue mentira, pero tampoco aseguro que fuese verdad. Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora mismo te estoy viendo en los jardines? Con esa típica sonrisa boba tuya y los gestos que solo un galán de tu clase puede hacer. Olvido dónde estoy y solamente quiero alcanzar tu mano, para tomarla y no soltarla nunca y me estrello en la cruda realidad, no, más bien, en el césped recién podado. Pero al girarme y fijar mi vista en frente, pude ver algo que me estremeció más que nuestro primer beso.

"Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea, parecen eternas si tú no estás"

Da igual cuantas veces lo repita, no hay estrella más grande que tú mismo. El cielo nocturno parece tan pequeño al lado de tus sueños. Sueños, que solo compartiste conmigo en tu felicidad y tristeza, en tus primeros pininos en la música o cuando ya eras toda una celebridad. No importaba cuantas horas hayan pasado, el sonido de tu voz era lo único que quería escuchar, lo que me dejaba satisfecho después de un día agotador en el mundo del cine.

"Y todas las noches desde mi ventana, conjuro tu nombre inmortal"

—Billy…

Más solo el viento choca contra mi rostro, no tus labios y solo por esta noche después de mucho tiempo, opto por ir a mi habitación, acostarme en mi cama y dormir como si nadie más estuviera aquí observando de lejos.

…

—Spencer Wright, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —me dice Mallory, mi ex-novia a quien invité por esta noche a mi nuevo hogar. Solo por esta vez, quiero olvidar lo que una vez existió, entregándome a otro cuerpo y sumergiéndome al pasado.

Lucía aún más hermosa que cuando terminamos, creo que ya tenía una ligera idea de a qué vino aquí.

—Sí, subamos…

Ella me sigue el paso y en el trayecto me fue contando de su nueva carrera como modelo en California. No es de extrañarse, semejante chica como ella se merece tener el mundo a sus pies, pero, ¿Por qué aceptó venir con simple cineasta como yo? Al pasar por la puerta de mi habitación ella me empuja a la cama y se sienta en mis caderas, toda la ternura que emanaba al comienzo del día se esfumó, sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria insana.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para que me llamases y digas que volvamos, no importa si solo te interesa mi cuerpo, por el momento yo me conformaré con eso, pero no dejaré que nadie más vuelva a apartarte de mí...Billy Joe Cobra fue solo un error…

"Error" no supe cómo reaccionar ante eso, mi cuerpo se quedó estoico y a decir verdad, tuve ganas de abofetearla por decir eso en su nombre, más de alguna forma veo que una _macana_ está detrás de ella y la golpea en la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que Mallory ahora está en el piso e inconsciente? El ambiente se tornó frío y pesado, como si un tercero se encontrara en esta habitación

Después de eso no volví a invitar a nadie más, para mi suerte Mallory no recordaba nada de lo había pasado en la habitación y la dejé en su casa, terminando lo que había querido empezar. Últimamente solo dirijo las películas y me regreso a la casa para encerrarme en la habitación, cada vez me resulta muy difícil poder descansar o comer algo que me guste, salir con mis mejores amigos, divertirme…Siento como si estuviera siendo arrastrado a otro mundo y me alejara cada vez más del mío.

"Y a veces llora mi piel, cuando se empaña de anhelo se infla mi mente, con tantos recuerdos, que ya no me puedo dormir."

— _Van a presentar a un famoso Delfín de Rusia, Spencer, ¡tenemos que ir todos juntos a verlo!_ — Me dice Shanilla, la hermana de mi mejor amigo, por teléfono.

—Estoy sin mucho ánimo Shanilla, tal vez algún día… en otra vida.

— _Como siempre, haciéndote el gracioso, vamos porque vamos!_

—No creo que sea lo mejor

De repente noto como alguien le quita el celular a mi amiga, tan solo con escuchar un pequeño chillido desde la otra línea ya pude adivinar que se trataba de Rajeev.

— _¡AMIGO! Conseguí la cita con mi Lolo para ir a un restaurante indio, ¡tienes que acompañar a mi hermana!, ¡ha pasado mucho desde que no te vemos!_

Escucharlos así de emocionados, me hace recordar los viejos tiempos, en donde todo era felicidad. Lamentablemente eso se desvaneció, ellos son mis amigos, pero yo creo que no los merezco. Alguien como yo, cuya vida está descuidada y ni los mismos delirios de fama que tenía cuando era niño podrían salvarme. Esperanzas rotas, sueños lejanos, anhelos interrumpidos. Escucho sonidos a través del celular, más ya no las voces de mis camarada y cuelgo, porque esto ya no tiene sentido. Un _ala_ mía está rota

"Llevo tu voz en mi voz, grabada con aerosol"

El tiempo ha pasado, parece como si hubiera perdido el control de mi ser. Las llamadas, los mensajes, las palabras de aliento no sirven de nada. Ahora estoy sentado en el marco de la ventana, es de noche otra vez. Miro el cielo estrellado, no hace falta decirlo, sé que mis ojos están opacos y vacíos, ni siquiera la luz de las estrellas podrían iluminarlos. A veces quiero llorar, pero ni siquiera las lágrimas quieren acompañarme y lo único que me mantiene vivo, quizás sea estos viejos discos tuyos que siempre tocan en tu habitación.

"Y en la alfombra de tus sueños soy el rayo vagabundo y desmaya y dolece, pero no se apaga."

Algo golpeó mi cabeza por detrás, al girarme no vi a nadie pero cuando baje la mirada al piso vi un collar y lo reconocí al instante, era de Billy, siempre lo utilizaba para la buena suerte. Me bajé de la ventana para poder tomarlo entre mis manos.

"Vía Láctea...Vía Láctea...Vía Láctea, si tú no estás…"

—Lo guardaré siempre cerca de mi corazón, así podríamos estar un poco juntos — me dije a mi mismo, mientras me ponía el collar en el cuello con suma delicadeza.

"Vía Láctea… Vía Láctea...Vía Láctea...Si tú no estás"

— Juntos para siempre —dice una voz, a la reconocería a mil kilómetros, no puede ser.

Frente a mí, estaba el amor de mi infancia, aquel con él que viví mis mejores aventuras. Cuya voz me cantaba cuando tenía miedo y me susurraba cosas bonitas mientras dormía. A quién añoré todo este tiempo y creí perdido para siempre en el infinito de la galaxia.

— Billy…

"Y sé que te vuelvo a encontrar"

Fin.


End file.
